Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Five Jewels
by rose-angel1128
Summary: As Harry enters his final year at Hogwarts, he faces a challenge that is more difficult than any of his experiences in his life... R&R!
1. A Weasley Welcome

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter. (Aw shoot.) The only thing I own is the plot, and my own character, Samantha... so far...  
  
**Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Five Jewels  
**  
**Chapter One: A Weasley Welcome  
**  
Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Soon to be 7th Year Harry James Potter was woken up at 6:00 AM by his irritating alarm clock. His aunt and uncle bought it, hot glued it to Harry's desk (as well as the plug), put it a set it to 6:00 AM, so Harry could do housework early. They threatened that if he tried taking the alarm clock out, he would have no food for a whole week. Harry avoided the trouble and starvation by just doing what they said.  
  
He sat up in his old bed. He rubbed his emerald green eyes and put on his glasses. He slowly got out of bed.  
  
Harry sighed. He hadn't heard from Ron or Hermione since his apparation tests with them. They all had passed.  
  
No matter how hard Harry tried, his messy jet black hair wouldn't ever be affected by a comb. He got on a blue t-shirt and ripped jeans.  
  
Like every morning, Harry had a list taped to his wooden door. He looked at the list.  
  
Cook breakfast  
Make everyone's beds  
Vacuum the house  
Do the laundry  
Cook Lunch  
Plant new roses  
Water plants  
5 minute break  
Cook dinner  
  
Harry groaned. Was this how he was going to spend his whole summer vacation?  
  
Unwillingly, he started cooking the breakfast. The previous year, Dobby, the house elf who currently worked at Hogwarts, taught him a bit about cooking. He trusted Dobby's words more than Ron's anyway, Ron had told him this: Add some spices and they won't taste any bad things.  
  
"I smell something! You better not be burning our breakfast!" shrieked Harry's Aunt Petunia, rushing down the stairs.  
  
"I'm not, Aunt Petunia, it's called 'the smell of food.'" Harry replied.  
  
Aunt Petunia gave him a dirty look and took over the breakfast making.  
  
If its one thing Harry learned that summer, is that when someone does part of your job, you go on to the next one. You end earlier.  
  
Well, I could go on and on with pages about his jobs, but you don't really want to hear that, am I correct? So I'll just cut to the chase to the good stuff- Let's speed up time just a wee bit...  
  
8:00 PM...  
  
When Harry was all finished, he took a quick shower and he flopped onto his bed. He was very exhausted.  
  
He was so tired that he nearly fell asleep. But he stopped himself when he finally noticed three owls, (including Hedwig,) perched on his windowsill. Relief swept upon him.  
  
"Finally," Harry said with a grin. Ron's owl, Pig, had a letter and a bag for him. Next to him was Herms, his best friend Hermione's owl.  
  
Harry read Ron's letter first. It said:  
  
Hey Harry-  
Happy 17th Mate! –Harry forgot it was his birthday until now-  
Sorry that I didn't send anything before, our family's been busy for a while, you know, with Hermione here and all. Also, Pig's been acting strange lately. Oh yeah...our cousin is here. (She's from my mum's side.) She is an exchange student from the Salem Institute in America. She's going to Hogwarts with us this year. Her name is Samantha Harper. (She doesn't look ANYTHING like us, because she's adopted.)  
I was also wondering if you would like to stay here for the rest of your summer! If you say yes, we'll pick you up tomorrow!  
Answer soon!  
-Ron  
  
"Ron has an adopted cousin? Well... I learn something new everyday!" Harry thought. He opened the bag that came with the letter. The usual wizarding sweets were in there.  
  
Harry knew the Dursleys were desperate to get rid of him. (Even though they made him do all the housework, which made him a bit useful.) If he went to the Burrow, there would be one less mouth to feed, (though he wasn't fed much,) they would receive less strange glances from neighbors, the possibilities are endless.  
  
Harry wrote on the back of Ron's letter:  
  
Hey Ron, Sure I can stay. Pick me up ASAP!  
-Harry  
  
Harry sent Pig off into the night sky. He opened Hermione's letter. It said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday!  
Sorry that we haven't been writing! Ron's cousin is here, she's really nice.  
Are you coming to Ron's? I hope so!  
Hope to see you soon!  
-Hermione  
  
Hermione had sent Harry a broom polishing kit (like she had in his 3rd year) only it was more up-to-date and had many more things included.  
  
Hey Hermione,  
Yeah, I'm coming to Ron's tomorrow.  
See ya there!  
-Harry  
  
Harry sent off Herms with the letter.  
  
Harry, in a swirl of thoughts, fell onto his bed once more and fell into deep slumber.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up at, unfortunately, 6:00 AM once more.  
  
He noticed Pig, once again, perched at his window. He dropped a letter into Harry's hand.  
  
Just apparate here. I kinda forgot that we passed our apparation tests. Come as soon as possible!  
  
Harry packed his luggage with a simple, "Pack!" and his clothes and belongings were in his suitcase in a jiffy. He loved doing magic out of school.  
  
Harry placed Hedwig into his cage. He quietly muttered, "Wingardium, Leviosa!"  
  
His luggage jumped up from the ground and started levitating. Harry opened the door, crept downstairs with Hedwig's cage in his hand.  
  
He silently placed his luggage on the ground, and Hedwig's cage on top of it.  
  
Harry walked to the kitchen and found some paper and a pen.  
  
I'm at my friend's house. You probably don't want me so that's why I left.  
-Harry  
  
Though Harry knew it was a poorly written letter, he left it on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Weasleys, here I come!" Harry said to himself. He grabbed his luggage and Hedwig's cage and with a CRACK! He disappeared from the Dursley's house and ended up at Ron's house.  
  
"Harry! How nice of it to see you!" said the merry voice of Mrs. Weasley, giving Harry a hug.  
  
"You too, Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied.  
  
"Everyone's still asleep, but it won't be long before they wake up." Mrs.Weasley said.  
  
"Why?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Because you're here of course! Everyone wants to see you again! Oh, and Samantha wants to meet you, Ron told you who she was, right?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Did you have a bite to eat before you left?" she added.  
  
"Yeah, Ron's cousin." Harry replied. "And no, I didn't."  
  
"Oh! You can have breakfast-"  
  
"Harry! You're here!" exclaimed a voice that interrupted Mrs. Weasley.  
  
It was Ron. His flaming red hair was sticking up from his sleep, but his robin egg blue eyes were as bright as ever. He was really tall now, probably about 6'4'', while Harry being only 5'11''.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry said.  
  
"When did you come?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just now," Harry replied.  
  
"Show Harry to his room, but be quiet, you'll wake everyone up." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Ron nodded as Harry followed him upstairs with his luggage and Hedwig.  
  
Ron's room was the same as it was the previous time he had come. His walls were layered in the Chudley Cannons posters and the floor was covered in clothes.  
  
"Hermione, Ginny, and Samantha are sharing a room," Ron explained. Harry nodded. He chanted, "Unpack!" and his clothes magically got themselves out of the suitcase and folded and placed themselves into an extra drawer that Ron had.  
  
"Wanna go have breakfast?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure," was Harry's reply.  
  
They exited the room quietly and crept down the stairs.  
  
"Samantha's really nice, and she's funny. A bit too modest though-" Ron started, but he was interrupted by a female voice.  
  
"Thanks, Ron." Said the voice. Both of the Gryffindors turned around.  
  
Harry froze. She was beautiful! Her ebony black hair was tied in a high pony tail and her electric blue eyes brightened as she glanced at Harry.  
  
"You must be Harry! Nice to meet you! I'm Samantha, but Ron probably told you that already," Samantha said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry murmured.  
  
"You going on your morning jog?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be back in twenty minutes," Samantha replied. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" said Harry and Ron simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah, I was about to mention the part that she was pretty," Ron snickered. "You should've seen yourself!"  
  
"You should see yourself around Fleur!" Harry retorted, as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, you're still talking about her?" said a familiar voice, which was setting the table. It was Hermione. Her tone suddenly changed when she had realized that Harry was there. "Harry! Oh, it's so good to see you! How was the Dursleys?" Hermione said with a bone crushing hug.  
  
"I've h-had better times..." Harry managed to say during the bear hug.  
  
"Oh! Sorry," Hermione replied, as she let go of Harry. Harry and Ron took a seat at the table, which Harry noticed was bigger. Actually, to think of it, the Burrow seemed much bigger. In fact, basically the whole house had been redecorated.  
  
"You've been doing some redecorating?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, we've got much more money to get new things and make the house bigger." Ron replied.  
  
"How?" Harry inquired.  
  
"You haven't heard?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"About what?" Harry replied.  
  
"How could you not tell Harry, Ron!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I forgot," Ron said sheepishly. "I thought Harry would read the Daily Prophet! It was all over!"  
  
"About what?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Well, Arthur's the new Minister of Magic!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"W-wow! That's great!" Harry replied.  
  
"I know, isn't it great that Malfoy can't say anything to us anymore! I got new robes, and a new broom!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"What kind?" Harry asked, getting sucked into the subject.  
  
"A Firebolt!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Wow!" Harry said. "That's wonderful!"  
  
"I know! I can't wait to beat those bloody Slytherins!" Ron replied.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What? It's true!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Whatever..." was Hermione's reply.  
  
"Hey Harry!" said a red-headed girl that marched down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Ginny," replied Harry.  
  
"When did you get here?" asked Ginny, as she took a seat next to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Not too long ago," Harry answered.  
  
"Cool," Ginny replied.  
  
A loud CRACK! Was heard in the room. Everyone knew who it was without even looking.  
  
"Harry! Good to see you!" said Fred.  
  
"You too," Harry replied.  
  
"Hey, try slipping this into Samantha's food, we tried yesterday but we weren't swift enough. It's just an invention we made, she'll love it." George whispered to Ron as he handed him a powder in a vial. Both Fred and George took a seat.  
  
"What is it?" Ron questioned.  
  
"It makes your voice change from high to extremely low. It's hilarious, and don't worry, it's safe." Fred whispered in a low voice.  
  
"Well, I'll try!" Ron replied.  
  
"Come on Ron, are you really going to do it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not? It's just a joke," Ron said, as he poured the powder onto Samantha's sausages.  
  
"If something goes wrong, you know it's all your fault," Ginny warned.  
  
"Nothing will happen, trust me." Ron replied.  
  
"Hey guys! Mmm, smells good Mrs. Weasley!" Samantha said, as she entered through the kitchen door and took a seat next to Ginny and Ron.  
  
"BILL! CHARLIE! BREAKFAST!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, as she went upstairs.  
  
A few moments later, a CRACK! Was heard and both Bill and Charlie Weasley were downstairs.  
  
"Hey Harry! Long time, no see!" Bill said, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied. Everyone started eating except for Samantha, who started just a few moments later.  
  
"Did they put a powder in my food?" Samantha whispered to Ginny. Ginny nodded. Samantha thought of a plan, and told Ginny.  
  
"Ron, I think mum called you." Ginny said.  
  
"What? No she-" Fred started.  
  
"Yes she did, I think she called you and George as well." Samantha said.  
  
"Yeah right-" George said.  
  
"Yeah, I think heard Mrs. Weasley calling you," Hermione said.  
  
Fred, George, and Ron gave skeptical looks, but went upstairs to check.  
  
Samantha told everyone her plan.  
  
"I'm going to switch sausages with Ron, Fred, and George, because I know they're trying to trick me with their High-Low Powders. They tried yesterday." Samantha explained. She quickly switched the sausages and they came back down.  
  
"She didn't call us!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Oh. I thought she did." Ginny said innocently.  
  
Fred, George, and Ron glanced at each other but sat back down.  
  
"Mmm... the sausages are good!" Charlie said, trying to make the others eat their sausages.  
  
Everyone ate theirs except for Samantha. Even Ron, Fred, and George.  
  
"Samantha, why don't you-" Ron started after he swallowed his sausages. He stopped, because he heard his voice go incredibly high. Everyone giggled, even Fred and George, and their laughs were very low. Fred and George stopped. Everyone except for Ron, Fred, and George were cracking up.  
  
"What happened?" Ron demanded, with the same high voice.  
  
"Yeah, what did you do?" Fred said with a low voice.  
  
Samantha laughed. "Do you really think I'm that daft? It's suspicious when I see a powder on my sausages!"  
  
"But they're invisible!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
Everyone was laughing like crazy except for Fred, George, and Ron. They would have to talk to them for the rest of the day.  
  
"Nice one," Harry said to Samantha.  
  
"Thanks," Samantha replied.  
  
"How did you know that they were planning to trick you?" Bill questioned.  
  
"I had a feeling, that's all. I saw them trying yesterday." Samantha answered.  
  
"Before you said that you saw the powder... but it really is invisible!" Hermione protested.  
  
"I lied," Samantha said sheepishly.  
  
"Well, you still got back at them!" Ginny said. Samantha nodded.  
  
The rest of the day, everyone relaxed inside, or they were playing quiddich outside. On one team, there was Harry as the seeker and captain, Ron as the keeper, Fred as the beater, and Ginny as the chaser. (If they but the regular amount, there wouldn't be a fair amount of people on each team.) On the other team, was Charlie as the seeker and captain, Bill as the keeper, George as the beater, and Samantha as the chaser. Their backyard was expanded by an expanding spell that Hermione casted on Ron's backyard.  
  
Hermione threw up the quaffle, the bludgers flew up into the air, the snitch was released, and the game began. Ginny took the quaffle first, but Samantha distracted her and took the quaffle for herself.  
  
"Samantha! Watch out!" Bill yelled. Samantha turned around. A bludger that Fred had hit was heading towards her. She ducked, and the bludger rebounded and soared through the air.  
  
As Samantha ducked, she accidentally dropped the quaffle, and Ginny caught it. She flew over to Bill's end and scored through the middle hoop.  
  
"10-0, Team Harry!" Hermione called.  
  
Samantha caught the quaffle from under, and flew over to Ron's end. He was determined not to let the quaffle in.  
  
While all of this was happening, Harry and Charlie were both searching for the snitch. Suddenly, Harry saw a tiny, golden blur in the air. He followed it, and Charlie soon discovered it as well. They were too busy looking for the snitch, when Samantha scored. Ron started grumbling something about not being ready.  
  
"10-10!"  
  
Samantha scored quite a few more goals in a row. Actually, she scored 8 of them. Ginny soon got impatient and scored 2 more goals, but it wasn't enough to even get close to tieing.  
  
"30-90, Team Charlie!"  
  
Samantha was about to score, but a bludger from behind which Fred hit, brazed her arm and she dropped it.  
  
Ginny caught it, but George hit a bludger to Ginny which knocked it out of her hands.  
  
Samantha caught it once more, and scored an easy goal. Ron was getting pretty angry.  
  
"30-100, Team Charlie!"  
  
"This is getting pathetic!" Fred complained.  
  
"Live with it, so what if we got a good chaser?" Charlie said with a grin. Fred didn't say anything to that.  
  
Ginny scored a goal into Bill's right goal, but right after, Samantha scored.  
  
"40-110, Team Charlie!"  
  
Samantha scored three more goals, (Ron was getting angrier by the second.)  
  
"40-140, Team Charlie!"  
  
Harry spotted the snitch flying in the air once more. But Charlie saw it too, and he charged for it. While this was happening, Samantha scored two more goals. Ginny dodged a bludger shot by George.  
  
"40-160, Team Charlie!"  
  
"We're losing like hell!" Ron squeaked.  
  
While he said that, Samantha scored four more goals.   
Harry was chasing after the extremely hyper snitch, and with Charlie neck-to-neck with him, he reached out and tumbled over.  
  
But...  
  
He caught the snitch!  
  
Hermione blew her whistle, and declared that Team Harry had caught the snitch, but Team Charlie had more points in the end.  
  
Ron was furious as well as Fred, but Team Charlie was celebrating, congradulating each other.  
  
"Great job, Samantha," Harry complimented. "You're really good."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm okay." Samantha replied.  
  
"See what I mean by modest?" Ron asked, still fuming with anger.  
  
"She got a lot of goals by beginner's luck!" Fred protested.  
  
"Whatever, it's just a game." Bill said with a grin.  
  
"Well, that's easy for you to say! You just one it!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron, don't get so worked up. We'll practice later," Ginny said.  
  
Ron was grumpy for a while, but it wore off during the day, and everything seemed so much better than the Dursley's house.

How is it?? Please Read and Review!!

roseangel


	2. The Sacred Five Jewels

Disclamer: I still don't own Harry Potter.....  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! Now onto the story!  
  
Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Five Jewels  
  
Chapter Two: The Sacred Five Jewels  
  
By the end of the day, everyone's energy was drained.  
  
"Must... have... coffee..." Samantha moaned.  
  
"No need! Just take our latest invention called: Hyper Hot-Peppers!" Fred said.  
  
"Don't you give her ANY of THAT junk!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.  
  
"It doesn't do anything! Just makes you hyper!" George said.  
  
"That last comment wasn't necessary..." Fred whispered.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Fred and George rolled their eyes, but apparated back upstairs.  
  
Samantha brewed a cup of coffee, and drank it black. She wasn't going to wait for the extra milk and cream.  
  
"How do you do that?" Ginny asked, looking disgustedly at the black coffee. She hated black coffee. Samantha shrugged.  
  
Outside, it was beautiful. Flowers were blossoming in the yard, (despite the gnomes,) there were sky-scraper tall trees and the grass was a healthy green. There was a flowery aroma in the yard. There was an oak table outside with a bench on each side, to eat at when there were a lot of people.  
  
There were china plates set on the table with a vase with roses in it sitting in the middle. The smell of food filled the air.  
  
"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called.  
  
In a snap, everyone apparated to the yard.  
  
"Why are you all apparating all of a sudden?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Too lazy to walk." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
They all sat down in a seat. There was one empty one at one end though. Sitting at the other end was Charlie.  
  
It was quiet for the beginning part of the dinner, with the exception of the occasional, "Pass the mashed potatoes," or, "Pass the roast beef."  
  
They soon heard a POP! From the driveway, and the gate to the backyard opened. There, stood a tired Mr. Weasley, holding a suitcase stuffed with papers.  
  
"Hello," he said. He went inside the house to put the suitcase down, and he came outside again.  
  
"Hey dad," Bill said.  
  
Mr. Weasley didn't say a word.  
  
"Arthur, are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, I'm just thinking," he replied.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Just... Order business." Mr. Weasley replied curtly.  
  
"What happened?" Harry suddenly asked. Everyone stared at him. "Sorry..." he murmured.  
  
Mr. Weasley went on like Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"There's something really bad happening now, but we don't know who's behind it." Mr. Weasley whispered to Mrs. Weasley, but Ginny heard it.  
  
"What's happening?" Ginny asked, with a bit of fright in her voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Dad said something really bad is happening!"  
  
A huge outburst began, with most of the table asking about what the situation was. Bill, Charlie, and Mrs. Weasley tried to calm them down.  
  
"SILENCE!" Mr. Weasley yelled, after his patience was dissolved. Everyone became silent.  
  
"Tell-" Ron began.  
  
"NO! It is none of your business, only members of the Order may know about this!" he answered.  
  
Fred and George high-fived each other.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Ron muttered.  
  
"We were just made members of the Order," George said as-a-matter-of- factly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Samantha, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"Why?" Samantha asked.  
  
"How?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Well... we made this invention called Truth-Tellers. You slip them into someone's food, and immediately after they eat it, you can ask them any question, and they will tell you the truth. We are the only ones who know how to make them, and they're easier to make than Truth Serums. They're good for the Order. Also, we know Hogwarts the best, right?" Fred answered.  
  
"The members of the Order were a little hesitant at first," George whispered to Harry. "But we finally convinced them."  
  
They all stared in shock, but also in awe.  
  
"Lucky ducks," Ginny murmured after dinner, as she, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Samantha were walking to the living room.  
  
"Who's up for a game of chess?" Ron asked, totally changing the subject.  
  
"Me!" Harry and Samantha said at the same time.  
  
"Harry will play first, and Samantha will play the winner." Ron decided.  
  
"Sure," Samantha replied. They started playing, while Samantha watched and Hermione and Ginny talked on the other side of the room.  
  
Ron easily won the match against Harry, and then Samantha started playing.  
  
"You're not going to win this match as easily as you beat him." Samantha said with a grin.  
  
"Oh yeah? Try me." Ron replied.  
  
In the end, Samantha just barely won.  
  
"What? How could my strategy be defeated?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Because you moved your queen to the left, which you should have moved to the right, because you could've checkmated me that way." Samantha answered.  
  
Ron thought about it for a moment, and he sighed. "You're right," he replied.  
  
All of them just hung out, relaxing, talking, playing games, arguing, everything you could imagine, until Mr. Weasley interrupted their relaxation.  
  
"Out! We have an Order meeting." He announced.  
  
"But- why here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We can't go to Grimmald Place- Lupin came back from there and he says Mrs. Black is having a fit." Mr. Weasley explained.  
  
"Lupin's here?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, and the rest of the Order." He replied.  
  
"Including Snape?" Ginny groaned.  
  
"Yes," he impatiently replied.  
  
"To think that Snape would ever even think of setting foot in this house..." Ron muttered to Harry.  
  
They all pleaded to stay, but Mr. Weasley ordered them to go to their rooms until the meeting was over.  
  
"Haha," Fred teased.  
  
"Suckers!" George replied.  
  
"Shut up-" Ron started.  
  
They slammed the door shut, as Mrs. Weasley put a sound proof charm on it.  
  
"Shoot." Ginny complained.  
  
"Why can't we know what's going on?" Ron whined.  
  
"Because even if we are of age, we're not part of the Order, and it's none of our business!" Hermione replied.  
  
"It's Harry's business! He deserves to know what's going on!" Ron retorted.  
  
"But they're not telling us for our own good!" Hermione protested.  
  
"You sound just like my mother." Ron murmured.  
  
Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. She went up to her room with Samantha and Ginny. Ron and Harry went to their room.  
  
Before Samantha went into her room, a thought struck her.  
  
"Wait guys." She said. Everyone stopped.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think I know a way to listen to the meeting..."  
  
In the Weasley's Living Room...  
  
All the members of the Order were in the Weasley Living Room, each sitting in a chair in a circle around the room.  
  
"Now, on to business. Everyone's here, correct?" Mr. Weasley started. Mrs. Weasley, the attendance monitor nodded. "With the exception of Dumbledore, who couldn't make it today."  
  
"Who are the guarders of the Sacred Five Jewels, Remus? We couldn't go over that last time." Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Nymphadora-" Lupin started.  
  
"Tonks," Tonks corrected.  
  
"Whatever... Tonks and I found out that the guarders are Samara Sapphire, Rachel Ruby, Emily Emerald, Tanya Topaz, and Diana Diamond. If He got hold of all Five of the Jewels, then he will have full power over the world and the five elements, that can destroy the world, and that can throw off the dimentions of the universe, but that's a different story." Lupin recited. "They are the five guarders. They each guard the jewel that their last name is. Like Samara guards the Sapphire, Rachel guards the Ruby, and so forth."  
  
"They're also the goddesses of the five elements: Samara is the goddess of Water, Rachel, of Fire, Emily, of Earth, Tanya, of Lightning, and Diana, Wind." Tonks explained.  
  
"So they're not just regular jewels?" Dedalus Diggle asked.  
  
"Correct." Lupin replied.  
  
"Wait a minute... we don't know where they are located!" Moody said suspiciously.  
  
"We got that covered too, but just a bit. We know that it's located in a pyramid in Egypt, but that's all." Tonks replied. "But there's a problem..."  
  
"What?" the entire Order inquired at once.  
  
"There is no known way to get into the pyramid." Lupin answered. "But we know that He will find a way into it, even if it goes to killing thousands of people."  
  
"And these jewels do what...?" asked Elphias Doge, who was absent the previous meeting.  
  
"They control the five elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. The guarders are the people who control them. They keep the world balanced. If one is too strong, or one, too weak, than the whole world may fall apart." Lupin answered.  
  
"This is really serious." Doge replied, thinking deeply.  
  
CRACK!  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Shut up, Ginny!"  
  
"They already heard us!"  
  
They heard a POP! And then there was silence.  
  
"Molly, can you go check what the kids are doing?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Sure I can," Mrs. Weasley replied, getting ready to explode.  
  
In Ron's room...  
  
"Nice job Ron-" Ginny started.  
  
"It's not my fault!" Ron protested.  
  
"Just shut up! Your mum is coming!" Samantha hissed, as she put a hard covered book away.  
  
They pretended to play a game, before Mrs. Weasley came in.  
  
"What were you doing?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing, just playing a game." Ron said, trying to act innocent. Mrs. Weasley saw right through him.  
  
"We heard you downstairs! Do you have ANY idea how important it is to have these meetings? Distracting the Order will get in the way! And you're not supposed to be listening!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.  
  
"But mum..." Ginny started.  
  
"No buts! Now, you stay here the rest of the night, and if we hear you again, there will be major punishment!" Mrs. Weasley said strictly.  
  
She slammed Ron's door, and there was a silence.  
  
"Well... it ALMOST worked. That's a neat book, Samantha." Ginny said.  
  
"Thanks," Samantha replied.  
  
"Where did you get it?" she asked.  
  
"My parents told me that it was my father's prized possession. He had it since he attended Salem, and brought it with him when he was transferred to Hogwarts." Samantha replied.  
  
"Ohh..." Ginny replied.  
  
The book was used to see locations of any part of the world that the owner knew the name of. If the people in the room were talking, the sound wouldn't be too great, so there is a button to teleport the owner to the room, but with an invisibility charm on the owner. When the owner wanted to go back to where they first opened the book that day, then she would snap three times, and it would pop the owner back.  
  
Ron had stepped on a paper bag that was lying on the ground, which everyone heard.  
  
"Well, at least we know what is going on!" Harry replied.  
  
"The Five Jewels... I think I've read about them in a book," Hermione said in deep thought.  
  
"Figures," Ron muttered. Harry snorted.  
  
"They said everything that the Order mentioned," Hermione said, like Ron didn't say anything at all.  
  
"There isn't anything else that the book mentioned that the Order didn't?" Samantha inquired.  
  
"Nope... well actually... they did say that the Five Jewels were located at different sources in the pyramid, so no one could find all of them at once." Hermione replied.  
  
"Ohh..." Harry answered.  
  
There was a long silence, because everyone was pondering about the Five Jewels.  
  
"The meeting is over," Mrs. Weasley announced. "You can come downstairs now."  
  
Everyone sighed, and they slowly went downstairs. By the time they were downstairs, the whole Order was gone.  
  
"Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Samantha- I need to talk to you for a second." Mr. Weasley ordered. The teenagers meekly obeyed.  
  
Mr. Weasley dragged them to a place earshot from the others.  
  
"You heard about what's happening, correct?" he asked.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"You must swear not to tell anyone what you know. Do you promise not to tell?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." They all said simultaneously.  
  
"You promise? Because if you tell ANYONE, then you're risking the sake of the whole world. Maybe even more." Mr. Weasley said in a dead serious voice.  
  
They nodded weakly, and they skittered back to their rooms.  
  
Harry and Ron got changed in their PJ's, and they got into their beds. They turned off Ron's lamp.  
  
"What do you think will happen?" Ron inquired.  
  
"About what?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Five Jewels!"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Do you think that You-Know-Who will get hold of it and or something?"  
  
"I don't know, Harry. Maybe he will, maybe he won't."  
  
"But if he does... then I have two words for us...we're screwed."  
  
"So true..."  
  
There was a knock at their door.  
  
"Come in." Ron called.  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron said. "What's up?"  
  
"I dunno... I was thinking, and I realized that this is our last year." Hermione replied quietly. "I mean, I'm going to miss Hogwarts."  
  
It finally hit Harry like a brick wall.  
  
"You're right..." Harry said.  
  
"When is Hermione ever wrong?" Ron snorted. "But seriously, I'm going to miss Hogwarts too."  
  
"Same." Harry replied.  
  
"You know... Samantha isn't the only person that is exchanging from a different school." Hermione pointed out, changing the subject.  
  
"Really?" Ron and Harry asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yes, there are students from Beauxbatons, Salem, and Durmstrang." Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh..."  
"Well... I have to go to bed. Goodnight." Hermione said with a smile. Her best friends said goodnight, and she left.  
  
Everyone in the house soon fell asleep, pondering about the Five Jewels.  
  
Meanwhile... in the Riddle Mansion...  
  
A flickering fire was lit into the fireplace of the Riddle Mansion. A large chair was set in front of it, and in it, the plotting enemy.  
  
"Master? Are you sure this is going to work?" a small voice asked.  
  
"Yes, Wormtail, now stop interrupting me!"  
  
"Are you thinking, Master?"  
  
"YES! Now shut up!"  
  
The Master had been plotting of a plan all night... and he finally thought of one to get the Five Jewels.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

How was it? Please review! No flames, please!  
  
roseangel 


	3. In North Thorn Village

**Disclamer**: I still don't own Harry Potter. Shoot. Oh and I don't own any of the songs either.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. In return, here's a long one ;) Oh... and Mistress-Genari, I'm sorry if it's OOC, and I'm also sorry for not mentioning it in the beginning, but there is always a reason for everything. And for those other... things you mentioned, you don't need to be so snobby and try to correct everything I do. I have my own opinions in everything, but I guess you thought that I needed the 'constructive criticism.' And agreeing to what one of my other reviewers said, if u have nothing nice to say, don't say it! Whatever. On with the story!  
  
**Chapter Three:**  
**In North Thorn Village**  
  
Three weeks later...  
  
"Harry... Harry... wake up, we have to go soon." Harry heard a familiar voice say, which was Ron's.  
  
"Hm? Where?" he asked groggily, sitting up and putting on his glasses.  
  
"To North Thorn Village! Didn't I tell you yesterday?" Ron inquired.  
  
"No... at least I don't think so..."  
  
"Come on; come down quick, so we can get there early."  
  
"Is North Thorn Village a town?"  
  
"Sort of, it's a bit like Diagon Alley. Well, you'll see. Oh yeah, we're staying there for the rest of the vacation. Don't worry, I packed your stuff."  
  
Harry shrugged and got dressed. He then went downstairs to meet the whole Weasley family and Hermione and Samantha.  
  
"So Harry, we're going to have breakfast first, then go to North Thorn Village. Ron told you about it, right?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered.  
  
Harry grabbed a piece of toast, while the others waited for him.  
  
"No need to rush," Bill said. Harry shrugged as he stuffed the last bit of toast in his mouth.  
  
"Well, all ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
With a CRACK! They apparated to North Thorn Village.  
  
Harry gaped in wonder at everything he saw. North Thorn Village had many different stores, some for robes and other clothing, a one for wands, some for books, some for jewelry, some joke shops, and many more. There were restaurants as well as hotels.  
  
"Come on Harry, we have to check into the hotel before we start shopping." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Where are we staying?" Fred asked.  
  
"The Stardust Inn," Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
"Not again! Remember what happened last time? With the spaghetti?" Ron whined.  
  
"Don't be such a baby, Ron." Ginny said.  
  
"What! I'm not being-" Ron started. His voice was drowned out by Ginny's shriek.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, becoming very worried.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that that necklace in the window there is GORGEOUS!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione and Samantha came over to look at it too. It was a silver chained necklace with a heart shaped white diamond with tiny rubies and sapphires surrounding it.  
  
"Wow, that is pretty." Hermione gasped.  
  
"I'll say," Samantha replied, also staring at the necklace.  
  
"Come on girls, we have to go," Mrs. Weasley called.  
  
"Okay, we're coming," Ginny replied, still looking at the necklace.  
  
They kept on looking into windows of stores until they approached an old in that said, "Stardust Inn" in big pink letters.  
  
They entered the inn, and it looked very old, because of its old style. There was a blond haired woman at the counter.  
  
"Do you need you keys?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, the name is under, 'Weasley'" Mrs. Weasley answered.  
  
"Yes, yes... now... here are- 5 keys." The woman replied.  
  
"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley replied, as she handed a key to Fred, Charlie, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Fred and George will be sharing a room, Charlie and Bill, Harry and Ron, and Sarah, Hermione, and Ginny will be sharing rooms." Mrs. Weasley explained. "And I will be sharing a room with Arthur. It's his week off, you know. He's coming later."  
  
They all walked to their rooms, levitating their luggage. After they put the luggage down and unpacked, they all met in the foyer.  
  
"Everyone here? Good, now we must get our money at Gringotts!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
"There's a Gringotts here?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yeah, it's new though," Ron replied.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
They started walking, while the girls peered into the windows. Harry and Ron were in the back, while Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were in the front. Fred and George were in the middle.  
  
Harry decided to go up more to the front of the group, just incase he got lost or something. Ron nodded, as he walked through the streets.  
  
As Ron passed by an alleyway, he saw a girl. He stopped and stared at her. She had blood red hair that stopped at her elbows, and she had piercing red eyes. Her skin was a deathly pale color, and she stared at Ron with no emotion. A ruby red necklace with a ruby gem was dangling from her neck. He blinked, and she was still there.  
  
"Hello...?" Ron asked. The girl didn't answer.  
  
"Hey... Harry! Come over here! There's some girl who seems like a mute or something!" Ron called. Harry came over.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Look, there's a girl-" Ron started. He stopped, because he found that the girl was gone. All that remained was a puff of red smoke.  
  
"I don't see any girl." Harry replied, as if Ron was crazy.  
  
"But-but she was here just a second ago! Just staring at me!" Ron protested.  
  
"I believe you, Ron, but- just come on, we got to get to Gringotts," Harry answered tiredly.  
  
"Well... okay..." Ron said hesitantly. He followed Harry to the rest of the group, thinking about the girl.  
  
"Where were you?" Hermione asked. The rest of the group was already inside Gringotts by the time Harry and Ron got there.  
  
"Er- we got lost." Harry lied.  
  
"Right..." Hermione replied, not convinced.  
  
Each of them got their money (by the nauseating cart that drove at over 150 miles per hour) and left Gringotts.  
  
"Can we go shopping now?" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"First we have to get the school supplies! Your letters came in a week ago, and you have a few new books this year," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Aw man..." Ginny groaned.  
  
They entered a book store called, "Farenheimer and Astins: We have every book for your reading necessities!"  
  
Farenheimer and Astins was similar to Florish and Blotts, just that Farenheimer and Astins was a slight bit bigger.  
  
"Hmmm... looks like we have these two new books this year: The Standard Book of Spells for 7th Years: By Miranda Goshwak, and Mastering Defense Against the Dark Arts: By David Jones." Hermione said. "What do you have, Ginny?"  
  
"The Standard Book of Spells for 6th Years: By Miranda Goshwak and 6th Year Defense: By David Jones," Ginny replied.  
  
"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is," Hermione thought aloud.  
  
"Well, whoever it is, I hope it isn't like Umbridge or something," Ron answered, remembering his horrible 5th Year defense teacher.  
  
"You mean Dolores Umbridge?" Samantha inquired.  
  
"Yeah, do you know the scum?" Ron asked conversationally.  
  
"She's a girl I knows' aunt." Samantha replied, frowning at the thought of the girl.  
  
"Poor girl, it must be a pain to be related to her," said Ron, shaking his head in fake sympathy.  
  
They all laughed as they got their books and went to the desk to pay. As they exited Farenheimer and Astins, they heard an irritated voice saying, "Go AWAY Malfoy!"  
  
"I sense trouble..." Hermione groaned, as Harry and Ron began to search for the girl who was getting bothered by the idiot. The rest of them followed them, and they finally found the blond. He seemed to be bothering a girl as tall as Ron that had jet black hair, but from the roots, about three inches down was electric blue. Her eyes were the matching blue, and she was also thin with pale skin. Black was painted on her nails with matching eyeliner, purple lipstick, and she wore a plain lava red shirt with night black kapris. "What, if I don't stop you'll go crying to your daddy?" Malfoy taunted sarcastically.  
  
"Don't even start, Malfoy," the girl said coldly, with a look of hatred in her eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do? Hex me?" Malfoy said, in mock fear.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Oh my god! Miss SPARROW is going to HEX me! Oh, help me!" Malfoy cried sarcastically.  
  
"Shut UP, Malfoy!" the girl yelled, as if it were a warning.  
  
"Make me." He replied boldly.  
  
The girl snatched her wand that was sitting in her pocket, and aimed it at Malfoy. A purple spark slithered and hit Malfoy. At first, it seemed as if nothing happened... but then they saw his ears wiggle and twitch. At first, it was just occasional. Then, it started to be uncontrollable.  
  
"Tarentallegra!" the girl chanted. Malfoy's legs soon moved in a fast dance, very uncontrollably. "Incarcerous!" his arms were tied with invisible ropes. "And finally..." the girl aimed her wand at Malfoy again, and he suddenly tripped over. She re-flicked her wand and suddenly all his hair was gone. So overall, his legs were moving in a very fast dance, like a spider, his ears twitching, and lying on the ground, with his arms tied and hair, sadly, gone.  
  
"Sparrow...!" Malfoy growled.  
  
"Serves you right, filthy scum!" the girl spat.  
  
"I'll get you!" he screamed. "You will DIE when I see you at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Pfft." She said with a small chuckle, as she started to walk away.  
  
By the time that she was finished with all the hexes and spells, every single one of them (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Samantha) was rolling on the ground in hysterical laughter.  
  
The girl, apparently hearing them, stopped. She turned around and slowly walked over to them.  
  
The group finally got themselves together after hysterical laughter. The 6 of them stood together, awkwardly.  
  
"That was really funny." Ron said quietly, being the first to speak up.  
  
They all glanced at a struggling Malfoy, now pathetically trying to wiggle himself across the road.  
  
They all suddenly burst into laughter. They were laughing so hard that some people turned around and stared.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Er- Accalia Sparrow... but call me Ace. What about you... five?" she asked, counting the number of people in front of her.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said first.  
  
"Hermione Granger, pleased." Hermione said, sticking out her hand.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," Ginny recited.  
  
"Samantha Harper," Samantha said.  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry muttered.  
  
"You're Harry Potter?" Ace asked, in bewilderment.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Harry asked, noticing that once again, for about the millionth time in his life, another person was staring at his scar, which happened to be Ace.  
  
"N-nothing," Ace studdered. Harry gave her a strange look but shrugged it off.  
  
"What are you here in North Thorn Village for?" Ginny asked, as the six of them began walking down the sidewalks and peering into stores.  
  
"Getting school supplies, and just... stuff." Ace replied.  
  
"For which school?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Hogwarts." Ace answered.  
  
"Really? That's cool, because we go there." Ron replied.  
  
"Cool, I guess I'll know some people," Ace said with a slight smile.  
  
It was silent for a while until Ron read the bottom of the letter of things required for Hogwarts that year.  
  
"Oh dear God," Ron muttered.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Read this:" Ron said, pointing at the bottom of the page.  
  
Harry quickly read it, and he groaned, "Not again!"  
  
"What?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Look," Harry said, showing her.  
  
Hermione read it and shrugged it off. "It's not a big deal, you know."  
  
"What is it?" Samantha asked. She read the letter and said, "Oh. It's just a couple balls. That's not too bad."  
  
"If you knew what happened last time, then yes, it's bad." Ron said, with the thoughts of the Yule Ball in his 4th year flooding his mind once more.  
  
"Bad times, bad times..." Harry murmured, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, don't be pathetic! It'll be fun!" Ginny exclaimed. "Now we can go shop for robes! Do you want to come with us, Ace?"  
  
"Er-sure." Ace replied.  
  
Ron and Harry groaned, as they reluctantly dragged behind the girls.  
  
While they were walking, they engaged into a conversation about quiddich.  
  
"What's your favorite team?" Ron asked Ace.  
  
"Oh, the Bailey Bats and the Chudley Cannons." Ace replied.  
  
"My favorite team is the Chudley Cannons. They rule!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You should see his room, it's covered in orange," Ginny noted to Ace, with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Shut up, I just like the Chudley Cannons a lot." Ron muttered.  
  
"You mean over obsessively." Ginny said.  
  
"Shut up," Ron repeated.  
  
They entered a robe shop called, "Miss Dressmer: Robes designed for your fitting!" It was very up-to-date in robes, so it was fashion central, which was basically the worst enemy of Ron and Harry.  
  
"Ohh... look at this dress robe! Isn't it beautiful?" Ginny asked after changing in a dressing room. She was wearing a light green dress robe that clung to her body and ended at her feet.  
  
"Wow," Harry murmured so softly that no one heard.  
  
"What did you say?" Ron asked.  
  
"N-Nothing." Harry replied.  
  
Harry and Ron just managed to grab something they liked and as soon as the girls were done shopping for their robes.  
  
"So..." Samantha started. "What now?"  
  
"Um... I guess we go back to the inn, and after, the girls can go shopping." Harry suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Ron replied.  
  
"Good idea!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
They were walking back to the inn, when Ron heard a 'meow!' He jerked his head towards the sound and saw a black cat... and next to it, the same girl with red hair and red eyes staring at him.  
  
"Harry..." Ron started.  
  
"What now?" Harry asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Look! She's there aga..." Ron began. The puff of red smoke existed in the place of the girl.  
  
"Ron... are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked, quite skeptical about everything that Ron had said.  
  
"Yes! I'm SURE I saw her!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Oh... okay..." Harry replied hesitantly.  
  
"Why doesn't ANYONE believe me?" Ron asked himself.  
  
They approached the Stardust Inn, and entered. The bell on the door made a small 'cling.' They walked straight to their rooms, set their stuff down, and the girls went out to shop in the village.  
  
"Hm... what do you want to do now?" Ron inquired.  
  
"I dunno... I guess we just sit around until something exciting happens- " Harry started. He was cut off by an annoyingly loud CRACK!  
  
"Hey Fred... hey George..." Ron said monotonously.  
  
"Hello Ronniekins! Care to try some of our 'oh so delicious candy?'" Fred asked brightly.  
  
"I can't trust you with your offers anymore, and besides, I know what that candy is..." Ron said in the same tone.  
  
"Then what is it?" George asked accusingly.  
  
"They're a new version of the Tongue-Toffee thing just that makes it grow faster than before," Ron answered.  
  
"Darn it! How did you know, little Ronniekins?" Fred teased.  
  
"Shut up, and I heard you talking about it yesterday," Ron said, beginning seriously, and ending sheepishly.  
  
Fred and George sighed and apparated out.  
  
"Well... that was... interesting." Harry said. "Oh! Wait, I have to finish Snape's homework before we go back. I guess I'll do it now..."  
  
"Me too," Ron replied. They both took out their quills and paper and started writing.  
  
"Are you staying at the Stardust Inn?" Ginny inquired to Ace.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Ace asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just wondering." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
They walked into a shop that was basically Trelawny's home. There was a lilac mist filling the air with a scent of a variety of flowers, and there were crystal balls and books on Divinitation on the shelves and the tables. There was a peculiar, old woman sitting at a table with a crystal ball in front of her. Her eyes were in deep thought, as she stared into the crystal ball with her misty blue eyes. The girls glanced at her, but after the woman was out of her 'trance' she snapped back into reality, and jerked her head up to the four girls.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Was I doing anything weird?" asked the woman.  
  
"No, you weren't, Ms...?" Samantha started.  
  
"Oh! My name is Ms. Rodgers, but please call me by my first name, Misty." Said the old woman with a wrinkly smile. They girls smiled as well. "Take a seat,"  
  
The girls took a seat, each in an old, wooden chair.  
  
"Now, why have you stopped by this shop today?" she asked.  
  
"We were just looking around..." Ginny replied, her eyes wandering off to a crystal ball.  
  
"Would you like your fortune told, Miss?" asked Misty, to Ginny.  
  
"Um... okay." Ginny answered.  
  
"Come over here..." Misty said, leading Ginny to the chair where Misty sat when they came in.  
  
Ginny sat in the chair, as Misty took five dice looking stones.  
  
"What are those?" Samantha asked.  
  
"These are ancient Hawaiian stones from the bottom of the Hawaiian seas. They are able to see tell you your future. They never lie." Misty said, shaking the stones in her hand. "They will tell you these five things in your future: Love, Health, Money and Financial business, your expertise, and your happiness."  
  
"Oh..." Ginny said, looking at the glossy, blue stones that Misty held in her hands.  
  
"Here they go," Misty said, as the stones slowly floated into the air. A blinding light shone, and the stones had their markings on them.  
  
"Hm... well first, I'll start off with the good things. You shall live quite a happy life, and your expertise is in the medical department. You shall be quite successful with money and finance, and you shall fall in deep love with a man, and you will love him forever. But... your health will not be well in the future, I am afraid." Misty said, glancing at Ginny sadly.  
  
"Ohh..." Ginny said, a bit disappointed about her health, but extremely glad about the rest. She always wanted to be a nurse.  
  
"The stones never lie," Misty said. "Never. Well, do any of you want your fortunes told?"  
  
Samantha and Ace offered, but Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You... the one with black and blue hair." Misty said. "You can go first."  
  
Ace sat in the chair hesitantly, as Misty shook the stones once again.  
  
The stones threw themselves up into the air, and once again, the light shined and showed five symbols.  
  
"Interesting... your health is a bit shaky, but it seems like you shall fall in love. Your expertise will be something in the creativity department, or perhaps an Auror. Money-wise, you are not too bad, and your life shall be fairly happy." Misty said, slightly smiling at Ace.  
  
"Now! You next," Misty said, pointing to Samantha.  
  
Samantha sat in the chair across from her boldly. Misty let the stones rise once more, and they showed the symbols.  
  
"Well... it seems as if you are very unlucky. You will be a very unhealthy woman, and you won't fall in love. Your life shall be a bit on the gloomy side, and you shall be an Auror or a quiddich player. But money- wise, you are fairly good." Misty said.  
  
"Hmm... interesting." Samantha muttered. They girls were surprised with the outcome. They thought that she was very healthy and happy, but they supposed they were wrong.  
  
"Thank you, Misty." Samantha said, standing up. "How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Nothing, Miss. You need not to pay. And the rest of you too." Misty said with a shaky smile.  
  
"Thank you," they all said.  
  
They walked out of the store, with thoughts filling their minds. But when they turned around again, the peculiar thing was that the shop was replaced with an old shack, then the one they had seen before.  
  
"Hey-guys- it's not there anymore!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"I know!" Hermione said. "I wonder why..."  
  
"Guys... we better get back- dinner's about to start," Samantha said, glancing at her watch.  
  
The girls all ran quickly back to the inn, without looking at anymore stores.  
  
"Ginny! Where were you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Out shopping, Mum, and we bought all our supplies." Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh, good, your father just arrived from the Ministry, says it was a total mess. Oh well, freshen up and come down to dinner quickly, I hear there is a performance!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Wow, cool, Samantha, did you hear-" Ginny said. She stopped, because Samantha wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Hey- where did Samantha go?" Ace questioned.  
  
"I don't know..." Hermione said.  
  
"Well that's a first Granger, since you are a slimy know-it-all, right?" sneered a voice behind Hermione.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy," Hermione said, turning around and seeing a bald Malfoy. She stifled a giggle.  
  
"Do you think its funny-" Malfoy started.  
  
"Yes." Ace interrupted.  
  
"Shut up, Sparrow. You and your dead dad-" Malfoy started.  
  
Ace whipped her wand out. "If you continue, I'll have you dead," she said in a dead serious voice.  
  
"O-Okay- don't kill me!" Malfoy said in a cowardly voice.  
  
"Good." Ace said, lowering the wand. Malfoy started running away, down the hall, when Ace said. "Oh, and Malfoy? Loving the new look,"  
  
"Sparrow..." Malfoy said, getting angry.  
  
The girls ran away before he could say anymore, laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked a voice that they ran into.  
  
"Hey Ron... Look at Malfoy's head!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"What? What happened to it?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's completely shaved off!" Ginny said in laughter.  
  
"All thanks to me," added Ace.  
  
"I got to go see that," Ron said. "Oh... sweet blackmail..."  
  
Ron and Harry went off to the dining hall to see the poor, bald Malfoy.  
  
"We should go before dinner starts," Hermione said. They dropped off their bags from shopping and ran down the hall to dinner.  
  
But when they entered the room, they quickly took a seat, and a girl walked up on stage.  
  
"Who is she?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Hermione said, watching what came next.  
  
A black, shiny piano that said, "Steinway Magic" was rolled onto the stage. The girl was a tall one, and she had dark brown hair and jade green eyes. Her hands jumped up onto the piano and started playing. After an introduction, she sang:  
  
Some people live for the fortune  
  
Some people live just for the fame  
  
Some people live for the power yeah  
  
Some people live just to play the game  
  
Some people think that the physical things   
  
Define what's within  
  
I've been there before  
  
But that life's a bore  
  
So full of the superficial  
  
Some people want it all  
  
But I don't want nothing at all  
  
If it ain't you baby  
  
If I ain't got you baby  
  
Some people want diamond rings  
  
Some just want everything  
  
But everything means nothing  
  
If I ain't got you  
  
Some people search for a fountain  
  
Promises forever young  
  
Some people need three dozen roses  
  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
  
And in a world on a silver platter  
  
And wondering what it means  
  
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me  
  
Some people want it all  
  
But I don't want nothing at all  
  
If it ain't you baby  
  
If I ain't got you baby  
  
Some people want diamond rings  
  
Some just want everything  
  
But everything means nothing  
  
If I ain't got you  
  
Some people want it all  
  
But I don't want nothing at all  
  
If it ain't you baby  
  
If I ain't got you baby  
  
Some people want diamond rings  
  
Some just want everything  
  
But everything means nothing  
  
If I ain't got you  
  
If I ain't got you with me baby  
  
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
  
If I ain't got you with me baby  
  
Clapping filled the small dining room, as the girl stood up and bowed.  
  
"Wow, she was really good." Hermione said in bewilderment.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said in agreement.  
  
"That was Miss Ally Rosehart everyone!" said the woman who was at the front of the desk when they checked in. Everyone cheered.  
  
"Now, the next performance will be sung by Samantha Harper, singing 'Don't Know Why' by Norah Jones!" the woman said.  
  
Samantha appeared on the stage, and sat at the piano, started playing, and then sang:  
  
I waited 'till I saw the sun  
Don't know why I didn't come  
I left you by the house of fun  
Don't know why I didn't come  
Don't know why I didn't come  
  
When I saw the break of day  
I wish I could fly away  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching teardrops in my hand  
  
My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever  
  
Out across the endless sea  
I would die in ecstasy  
But I'll be a bag of bones  
Driving down the road alone  
  
My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever  
  
Something has make you run  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I feel as empty as a drum  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come...  
  
A burst of applause was heard right after she played the last note on the piano, as she bowed and ran off stage.  
  
"That was great!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "Great playing, too."  
  
"Thanks guys." Samantha said with a smile. Everyone nodded. "I think that other girl, Ally Rosehart was better though,"  
  
"You were both very good." Hermione said.  
  
"Well... thanks!" Samantha said.  
  
The woman, who announced the two singers, got up on the stage.  
  
"Now, let's give one more round of applause to Miss Jennifer Carson!"  
  
A beautiful blond haired girl with shining blue eyes stepped up on stage. The music started playing, and with her voice, she sang:  
  
Oooh oooh, ooooh yeah, mmmm...  
  
Love can be a many splendored thing  
  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
  
And you just want the world to see  
  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
  
It'll fool ya every time  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
Now I was once a fool, it's true  
  
I played the game by all the rules  
  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
  
I swore I'd never love again  
  
I swore my heart would never mend  
  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
  
But then I hear it call my name  
  
(The trouble with) The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
Every time I turn around  
  
I think I've got it all figured out  
  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
  
Over and over again  
  
The sad story always ends the same  
  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
  
It seems no matter what I do  
  
It tears my heart in two  
  
(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
(The trouble with love is)  
  
It's in your heart  
  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
  
You won't get no control  
  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah  
  
(It can tear you up inside)  
  
(Make your heart believe a lie)  
  
Much applause was heard throughout the room, and the girl bowed and  
took a seat.  
  
"That was Jennifer Carson, singing, 'The Trouble With Love Is,' by  
muggle singer Kelly Clarkson!" announced the lady.  
  
"Wow," breathed Ron. "She was good."  
  
"Yeah," Ace muttered, as if she was sarcastic, maybe a bit jealous.  
  
"Those are all the performances for tonight!" said the woman. Soon, everyone was able to get up and get their food, and the dinner was buffet style.  
  
"Hey, Ace, aren't you supposed to be with your parents-" Ron started.  
  
"Don't say any more about them. My dad is this stupid git, and I practically don't even know who my mother is." Ace interrupted coldly.  
  
"Oh... sorry..." Ron murmured.  
  
They sat down after getting what they wanted for the buffet and ate a silent dinner. (Well, not exactly silent. Well actually, it was the opposite of silent, but there was basically no conversation from Samantha or Ace.)  
  
"What's wrong, you guys? Why aren't you talking?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh- nothing." The two of them said at once.  
  
Mr. Weasley was staring off into space, until Mrs. Weasley said, "Arthur? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, dear, just a bit-tired." Mr. Weasley said dully.  
  
"Oh, well... okay." Mrs. Weasley said with a weak smile.  
  
After they had all finished dinner, it was still light outside, so they decided to take a walk and get some ice-cream.  
  
"What's the ice cream like here?" Harry asked, as he walked down the road alongside with Ron, Hermione, Samantha, Ginny, and Ace.  
  
"Great. They have this ice cream store called, 'Celine's Creamery!' They have the BEST ice cream!" Samantha exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, then let's go there!" Harry said.  
  
Celine's Creamery was HUGE. It was the biggest ice cream store in the wizarding world! Witches and wizards were magically making the people's orders with the exact amount of sugar and cream.  
  
"Whoa..." Harry said, gaping at the delicious looking ice creams.  
  
"Well, come on, let's order!" Ginny said. She was at the front of the line. A short wizard with a very large nose (which reminded her of Snape's,) asked for her order.  
  
"Umm... how about a scoop of vanilla cake batter with chocolate fudge- extra on that please- with magic cocoa beans?" Ginny said.  
  
"Cone or cup?"  
  
"Cone, please."  
  
"Coming right up miss, hold this-" said the wizard. He handed her a metal detector.  
  
Ginny took the metal detector, and within five seconds, an order of what Ginny asked plopped down on the metal detector, without splashing or anything.  
  
She took a lick. "Mmmmm... this is good... Luna has good taste..." Ginny said, walking away for the next person in line.  
  
Hermione ordered pistachio with magical tropical caramel, (and the caramel tasted much better than the usual,) Samantha ordered chocolate chips with chocolate cake batter and fudge (as you can see, she's a chocolate lover,) Harry ordered a marshmallow flavor with fudge, Ron ordered a pumpkin juice flavor with the bold topping of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, and Ace ordered strawberry shortcake with muggle sweets called 'gummie bears' and they all left the store.  
  
"Wow, this ice cream IS good," Harry said, taking another large bite of his marshmallow ice cream.  
  
"Yup... last time I got that marshmallow," Samantha said, taking notice of Harry's ice cream.  
  
"Do you want to go back to the inn?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure," said everyone except Ginny.  
  
"Why don't you want to come back?" Ron asked.  
  
"I want to take a walk around that beach, remember that one?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh! I remember. I don't feel like going today." Ron said.  
  
"Please? I don't want to go alone!" Ginny whined.  
  
Samantha was about to offer, but Harry beat her to it. "I'll go, if no one else wants to." He said quietly.  
  
Everyone turned at him, shocked. Ron gave him a questioning look, but Harry ignored it.  
  
"I think that's fine," Samantha said, knowing why he even offered. "Come on guys, let's go back to the inn, before your mum sends Fred and George out looking, and you don't want that to happen. Bye! See you later!"  
  
Hermione glanced at Samantha. She said that somehow all too fast. She shrugged it off and started walking down the road with the rest of them.  
  
Ginny stared at her black shoe, suddenly engrossed with a white mark on them.  
  
"So... do you want to go?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny looked up. She nodded, flustered.  
  
"Do you want to show the way? I've never been there before." Harry said.  
  
Ginny nodded quickly again, and she showed the way. Soon, they were at a beach, with pale white sand and a sea as blue as blue can be.  
  
"Thanks for offering to come with me," Ginny said quietly, as they started walking along, leaving footprints on the sand.  
  
"No problem... I just haven't seen you lately, you know... after what happened last year..." Harry said.  
  
"Oh..." Ginny replied. "That."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_I screamed for help, but no one could hear me. I was already too deep in water to even have ripples reach the surface. I don't know who pushed me in the lake, but all I needed to worry about was the fact if I'll ever see the light again. I was so dark. So, so, dark.  
The next thing I saw was eternal blackness.  
_  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Wasn't it you who saved me?" Ginny asked, suddenly snapping out of her reverie.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied quietly. "You were in the hospital for a long time..."  
  
"Thank you, you saved my life," Ginny answered.  
  
For the first time, Harry felt his cheeks heat up slightly.  
  
They continued along the beach, when a flower from the local shop flew into his hands when Ginny wasn't looking. It was a lily.  
  
"A beautiful flower for the beautiful lady," HJarHarryHarry said mocked a man he had seen in a movie before, though it somehow felt real inside. Ginny blushed furiously, and she accepted it. Harry placed the flower in her hair. _He's so different today..._ Ginny thought.  
  
Ginny started walking towards the ocean water. Her feet were gently grazed in the water, when a crashing wave cam. With Harry's seeker reflexes, he grabbed Ginny, she squealed, and was embraced in his arms. Her heart fluttered slightly. Harry lost his balance and fell on his back, with Ginny in his arms.  
  
They were both silent, each with a rosy flame on their cheeks. Harry laughed nervously, as their heartbeats raced faster and faster at the same time. They were happy, yet nervous and uneasy. A magical force was making their minds go crazy... could it be- love?  
  
Harry sat up, and Ginny sat on the damp sand. The lily had fallen out of her hair, and he took it and propped it in again, as if he was controlled to. The summer winds was blowing her hair in such a way which made her more gorgeous than she was.  
  
"Well," Ginny said, wiping the sand off her skirt, standing up. Harry did the same.  
  
"Do you want to go back to the inn?" Harry asked.  
  
"Y-yeah, I guess." Ginny answered. They walked silently back to the village, until Harry heard a branch snap.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Harry's head jerked towards the alleyway, and there stood, a dementor.  
  
Ginny let out a small shriek, but Harry clamped his hand over it. When the dementor head for Ginny, her eyes were as big as bludgers.  
  
"He's going to try to suck out your soul." Harry said. Ginny gasped. "Just think of you happiest moment."  
  
Harry took out his wand, as he thought of his happiest moment. Instantly, he thought of the moment he had shared on the beach a few moments ago.  
  
Ginny thought the same.  
  
"Expecto, Patronum!" Harry exclaimed. A fog of smoke appeared from his wand, and the dementor disappeared.  
  
Poor Ginny was trembling, and she fainted, but Harry caught her.  
  
But why? Dementors in this village? Harry thought.  
  
Harry heard a faint crying in the alley way further down. A boy was hidden behind a garbage can.  
  
He stopped crying after he saw Harry.  
  
"Did you make that scary dementor go away?" he sniffed.  
  
"Yes, it's okay now."  
  
"Johnny! Johnny! Where are you?" An old woman stumbled down the alley. She saw the boy and ran and hugged him.  
  
"Grandma, that boy made the dementor go away!"  
  
"Dementor? Which dementor?" she asked in fright.  
  
"There was a dementor here. I don't know why..." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, but bless you for saving my grandson!"  
  
Harry felt weird. Like a new Spiderman or something.  
  
"Well... no problem..." Harry said awkwardly.  
  
Ginny was still unconscious, and Harry carried her all the way back to the inn.  
  
"Harry, where WERE you? We were so worried-" Hermione started, who was at the entrance. She gasped at the sight of Ginny. "What happened?"  
  
"She's just fainted, and the rest is a long story." Harry said.  
  
Harry carried her to Mrs. Weasley, who got worried sick after she heard the story. The beach part, though, was something he would always keep a secret.  
  
"D-dementors? Here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, I had to use a patronous to get it away." Harry replied.  
  
"Weird..." Ace said, pondering about it all.  
  
Samantha had a grin on her face. She was obviously thinking about something else.  
  
"What are you so happy about? Your cousin just fainted!" Ron said. "Which is my sister!"  
  
"Wha- oh I know, but I'm thinking about something else. And I'm not worried about the dementor... he fought it away, right?" Samantha said.  
  
After Ginny woke up, everything was fine, but Mr. Weasley was acting very strangely. Almost like a different person.  
  
"Arthur? Are you sure you're alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Mr. Weasley answered.  
  
After a long and exhausting day, everyone went to sleep.  
  
The next day, Harry and Ron went out early to town. They saw a small shop of Divinitation, so they decided to go in.  
  
There was a misty eyed woman sitting in a chair, looking deep into the crystal ball.  
  
"Hello?" Ron asked.  
  
The woman snapped out of her trance, and smiled.  
  
"Hello, are you here to get your fortune told?" the woman asked.  
  
"Er-yeah I guess." Harry said.  
  
"You first, and by the way- I'm Misty." She said.  
  
Misty went to get five blue stones.  
  
"What are those?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Hawaiian stones, from the bottom of the Hawaiian seas. They can tell your future, and they never lie." Misty said.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Harry sat on the chair that Misty sat in before, and the stones rose up from her hands.  
  
"Hmmm... It looks like you have a bright future ahead. You will become an Auror, and you will fall in deep love. You shall be very rich, for doing a good deed. But you are very unhealthy, are you eating right? But alas, you will live a happy life." Misty said with a smile.  
  
"Can I go, now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure," Misty said. Ron sat at the chair and the stones rose up into the air.  
  
"Wow... you will be a star quiddich player or an Auror, and you will fall in love as well as your friend. You will be fairly rich, and you are healthy. You live quite a happy life." Misty said.  
  
Ron did a silent happy dance, as Harry waved goodbye and left the shop.  
  
But after they left, the shop was not there anymore, like what happened with the girls. It was just an old shack.  
  
"Weird..." Ron muttered.  
  
V   
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
Review please! And PLEASE NO FLAMES!  
  
-roseangel-


	4. Back For 7th Year

**Disclamer**: I own Harry Potter! MWAHAHAHAHAHA… okay I didn't fool you. Damn.

A/N: sorry for the long wait! I had serious writer's block --;;

Onto the story!

**Chapter Four:**

**Back for 7th Year**

Harry woke up from the brilliant shine of the golden sun in his eyes. The night before, it had been raining, so the rain water trickled down the windows.

It was the day to go back to Hogwarts. Frankly, Harry was thankful to be leaving North Thorn Village. He had been fairly bored the past week, with the girls shopping and everything. He had done the same thing everyday. Wake up, eat breakfast, do homework, eat lunch, play some quiddich (though he NEVER got bored of that), dinner, then sleep.

He noticed that Ron was still asleep, after he heard the snores from the other side of the room. He whispered a "Pack!" and his clothes silently packed themselves.

He grabbed Hedwig's cage and he levitated his luggage downstairs. While he was going down the stairs, he saw Ginny, Samantha, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley down there. Ace was also down there as well.

"Hey guys-" Harry started. Hedwig's cage slipped out of his hands, with Hedwig in it, as it started descending from the air down onto the stairs. Hedwig hooted loudly, but Samantha caught the cage before it hit the ground.

"Phew… thanks," Harry said, when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"No problem." Samantha replied, handing the cage back to Harry.

Then, he wondered why he didn't apparate in the first place.

"Oh well…" Harry said, shrugging it off.

"Ron's not awake yet?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Harry replied.

"We already had breakfast; you can eat if you want." Ace said.

Harry took the offer and sat down to eat breakfast. Twenty minutes later, Ron came down with his stuff.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ron asked.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping, that it would've been terrible to wake you up!" Harry joked. Ron didn't pay attention, for the French toast grabbed it.

"Hurry up, Ron, we have to leave now." Hermione said.

"Alright, alright, hold on…" Ron said, as he chugged down his pumpkin juice.

"Meet us in the Foyer," Hermione said.

After Ron finally came, they made sure that everyone was there, and apparated to the King's Cross Station. (But Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had to use Floo Powder.)

"Everyone here? Okay, now let's get to Platform 9 ¾!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. People heard and started staring at her like she was crazy, but went on with their lives. They headed towards Platforms 9 and 10.

"This is like Salem… only it was an airport, not a train station…" Samantha observed.

As they approached Platforms 9 and 10, they saw Seamus Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor pass through the wall.

"Okay, Hermione and Ginny will go first, and then Harry and Ron. Samantha can go next with- Ace." Mrs. Weasley said.

They all agreed as Hermione and Ginny ran through the brick wall. Harry and Ron followed, and then Samantha and Ace.

"Oh… so _this_ is what the Hogwarts express looks like!" exclaimed Samantha. The blood red train had misty white smoke puffing out, as it blew its horn. Samantha and Ace quickly boarded the train.

As the train started moving, Samantha and Ace looked into compartments to find her friends.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sparrow again." Malfoy said, approaching the two girls with his 'bodyguards' Crabbe and Goyle.

"Back off, baldy." Ace replied coolly.

"Shut up, little birdy Sparrow," Malfoy retorted.

"You're the one who's going to shut up here-" Ace started, ready to punch the lights out of Malfoy.

"Ace… stop…he's a jerk, he's not even worth beating up," Samantha said.

"What's wrong, Harper? Afraid you'll get into trouble on your first day at Hogwarts?" Malfoy asked. "You're as pathetic as her."

Samantha, after hearing that lost control. "I take what I said back. He's worth fighting. He probably can't defend himself ANYWAY!" Samantha said, right hooking his left cheek.

"Holy shi-" Malfoy said, clutching his left cheek. Crabbe and Goyle rushed up and stared down at Ace and Samantha in loathe. "You'll pay for-for this!"

"By what, telling your father?" Ace asked.

"Sparrow…! Come on, Crabbe, Goyle." Malfoy said, walking away with a very badly bruised cheek.

"Well… that was interesting…" Samantha said, completely changing her mood and attitude, and continued searching for the rest of her friends.

Ace stared at her, and wondered how she changed her mood so fast. She shrugged and continued looking as well.

"Ace! Samantha! Over here!" Ron exclaimed.

They both jerked their heads over to their right and saw Ron waving. They ran over towards the compartment.

"What took you guys so long?" Harry asked.

"Ran into trouble." Samantha replied.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"How'd you guess," Ace replied sarcastically.

"Want some?" Ginny asked to Samantha and Ace, showing the supply of candies they had. They both gladly took them.

"Cauldron cakes here are so much better than in Salem… the ones in Salem taste like tasteless bread," Samantha noted. "But Salem has the best chocolate."

"Nah, I bet you Honeydukes is better," Harry replied.

"Oh, really? Where is Honeydukes?" Samantha asked.

"It's in Hogsmeade," Hermione explained.

"Well… I'll have to see for myself!" Samantha exclaimed. "But I bet you that Salem's is better. 10 Galleons?"

"You're on," Harry and Ron said simultaneously.

"You guys…" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Harry and Ron both shook Samantha's hand to close the deal. Samantha smirked. She knew that Honeydukes couldn't be better than Salem. She just knew.

"So which house do you want to be in?" Hermione asked.

"Eh… probably Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Ace said. "I couldn't be in Hufflepuff, and I really don't want to be in Slytherin."

"I want to be in Gryffindor, but will probably be put in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." Samantha said grumpily.

"Why?" Hermione asked

"Because at Salem, the sorting glove-" Samantha started.

"Glove?" Ron asked.

"Yes, glove. Well the glove sorted me into a house that had the clever ones in it, but almost put me into the one with the loyal ones. Those are the qualities of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, right?" Samantha said.

"Hmm… I guess you're right," Ron said.

There was a long silence, until a girl burst through the compartment door. She had long, golden hair with golden eyes.

"Umm… seeing that you guys have a big compartment, can I share with you?" she asked. She was about their age, but they wondered why they never saw them before.

"Sure," Harry replied.

"Oh, but can I bring a few friends? This compartment looks like it could fit eleven people." she said.

"Uh… yeah, I guess." Ron answered.

"Thanks," she said. She called out to them, and they all came.

Her friends were color coded. One had blue hair and blue eyes with glasses, and was wearing a black and grey plaid skirt and a black vest. She wore black stockings and black shoes. Next to her was a girl with white hair and grey eyes, and she was wearing a silver shirt and low cut blue jeans with boots. Next to her was a girl with green hair and green eyes who was wearing a pink sweater and blue running shorts. Next to her was a girl with red hair and red eyes and she was wearing a red shirt and black jeans.

"I-tha-she-alley-devil mute girl!" Ron stuttered, as he pointed to the girl with red hair and red eyes.

"Ron! It's rude to point. Stop." Hermione hissed.

"What are you talking about?" asked the girl with red hair, with a questioning look.

"But-but-" Ron started.

"Stop!" Hermione hissed again.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves. My name's Amber Copperstone." Said the golden haired girl, sticking out a hand.

"Allison Jones," said the blue haired girl.

"Esmerelda Dawson." Said the green headed one.

"Summer Park," added the red head.

"Lily Reeves." Said the white haired teen.

"Er- nice to meet you," Ron said. "How old are you?"

"17," answered Summer.

"Oh…."

"We're coming from California. It's in America." Esmerelda explained.

"Cool… I'm from America too. Salem." Samantha said.

"I've heard of there. It's where that world famous chocolate is made, right?" Lily asked.

Samantha nodded. She smirked at Harry and Ron.

"Do you play quiddich?" asked Ron to the girls.

"Well, we played Quadpot in America, but we learned how to play quiddich." Amber said. "Lily and I want to try out for the team.

"Ginny, Ace and I do too," Samantha said.

"That's nice," Allison said with a smile.

They were soon engaged in a conversation about quiddich and quadpot, and talked merrily for the rest of the ride.

As dark fell, they changed into their robes, with a remaining seven minutes left until they reached the station.

They heard the train blow its whistle, and the students poured out of the train.

"First 'ears, over 'ere!" Harry heard the familiar voice of the gamekeeper of Hogwarts.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry said, walking over to him.

"'ello 'arry!" he replied cheerfully.

"Hello Hagrid!" Hermione, Ginny and Ron said.

"'ello Ron, Ginny and 'ermione!" Hagrid replied. When he saw the group of unfamiliar girls, he gave them a questioning look.

"Oh, this is Ace, Samantha, Summer, Amber, Lily, Esmerelda, and Allison." Hermione said.

"Oh, you must be der exchange students Dumbledore must 'ave been talkin' about!" Hagrid said. "Welcome to 'ogwarts. You'll be coming with the first years for your sorting."

"Bye guys," Ace said.

"See you in the Hall," Ron replied.

The rest of them boarded the carriages with the Thestrals pulling them. When they reached the castle, the quickly went into the Great Hall and sat at their tables.

The grand, oak doors opened with Professor McGonagall leading the first years, with the girls in the back.

When they reached the sorting hat, Professor McGonagall walked up next to it. The hat, which was still before, burst out into a song:

_I'm not a normal hat you see,_

_For your house at Hogwarts shall be sorted by me,_

_Step right up, if you please,_

_And see which house lies in thee,_

_Perhaps you'll be in Gryffindor,_

_Where the chivalrous and brave ones soar,_

_Or maybe Ravenclaw's your home,_

_Where the ones who are clever are not alone,_

_Hufflepuff could be your place,_

_Where you shall always see a loyal face,_

_Or maybe Slytherin's for you,_

_Where the cunning go, that's quite true,_

_So step right up, I'm quite spiffy_

_Don't be shy,_

_I'll sort you in a jiffy._

A boom of applause was heard soon after it finished, and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"We shall sort the first years first. Applebee, Robert!"

A small brown faced boy stood up to the hat and the hat instantly shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

The sorting went on and on, until they heard,

"Copperstone, Amber!"

Amber stepped up to the hat and jammed it on her head.

_Hmmm…_the hat said softly. _Seems as if you have many Ravenclaw qualities… very clever. But you are a brave one, the bravest of your friends. Hmm… Interesting…But I choose: _GRYFFINDOR!

Amber sighed in relief as she ran to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron.

"Dawson, Esmerelda!"

Esmerelda placed the hat on her head and heard the hat speak. _Hmmm… you're a clever one. Yet very sneaky and savvy. I choose…_Ravenclaw!

Esmerelda, who was disappointed not to be with her friends but happy to end up in Ravenclaw walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down with her fellow Ravenclaws.

"Harper, Samantha!"

Samantha walked up to the hat and put it on. _Well, well. Looks like another Harper. I COULD put you in Slytherin like I did with your 'real' parents…_-Samantha flinched at the thought of her parents-_but you're not like them. So different. You're more like a…_Gryffindor!

Samantha breathed after holding her breath through out his little speech and sat next to Hermione.

"Jones, Allison!"

Allison walked up to the hat and put it on neatly.

_Ahh… another clever one. Very clever indeed, quite the strategist. I should put you in… _Ravenclaw!

Allison, who was happy with her result walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Esmerelda.

"Park, Summer!"

Summer emotionlessly stepped up to the hat and put it on.

_Well… you're different. You're a bit angsty, and you have a very bad temper_-I don't need reminding, Summer thought.-_Therefore, I shall put you in…_Slytherin!

Summer grimaced inside, but looked excited on the outside. Malfoy looked at her up and down, while she slapped him for it.

"Hey!" Malfoy yelled.

"Next time, you're-" Summer thought. Wait, she could use this to her advantage. "Next time, you have to get to know me before that!" she said with a wink. God she felt stupid. Malfoy grinned, as Summer grinned weakly, and when she turned away scowled.

_I'm going to have a bad year…Amber's going to pay for this…_

"Reeves, Lily!"

Lily went to the hat slowly and put it on.

_It seems that you have quite a mysterious past. Your parents died, but no one knows who killed them. You are a strong, brave person, but your past is vague. I shall put you in… _Gryffindor!

Lily smiled and sat next to Samantha.

"Sparrow, Accalia!"

Ace, being the last one, stepped up to the hat.

_Well, well. Sparrows are usually placed in Ravenclaw… but you're not like them. You have dark past, and a rough life, yet you're still here, alive today. _- What's that supposed to mean? Ace asked.-_ You are very brave and headstrong. _Gryffindor!

Ace sighed in relief, and she sat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore stood up after the hall was quiet. "Tuck in!" he exclaimed. Delicious food popped up on the plates and the students began eating.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed, taking helpings of everything. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Dinner was a lively one, and after everyone finished (including the dessert), Dumbledore stood up.

"First things first. I would like to announce that the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is Professor Kristen Cammerston!" he announced. A middle aged woman stood up and bowed, while the students politely clapped. She had a black robe on and her black hair with white hairs streaking down was pulled up tightly in a bun. Her face was sharp, and her eyes stone cold.

"Also… To the first years. The forest is forbidden to everyone in this school. Mr. Filch wanted me to note that students must not perform magic in the halls. One last announcement: Quiddich tryouts are this Wednesday, and anyone who would like to tryout for the team, contact your house captain. The captains are: Slytherin: Draco Malfoy. Hufflepuff: Justin Finch-Fletchey. Ravenclaw:Terry Boot. Gryffindor: Ronald Weasley. If you have any questions, ask them. Thank you, prefects, lead your students to their proper towers."

Ron stared in bewilderment. "I'm quiddich captain?"

"Congratulations, mate!" Harry said.

"But-but I thought it was going to be you!" Ron protested.

"Well, I guess not!" Harry replied.

Ron grinned as he followed the sixth years to the Gryffindor tower along with everyone else.

"Hermione… don't you have to go to the Head Girl's tower?" Ron inquired.

"I requested that I could sleep in the Girl's Dorms in the Gryffindor Tower because you know that Malfoy is the Head Boy, and you know we all hate him…" Hermione explained.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"You two are so thick…" Hermione said, shaking their heads.

"Tell me about it," Ginny and Samantha said in unison.

"Hey!" Harry and Ron exclaimed. The girls laughed as they hurried on upstairs.

The prefects showed which dorm was which and the Gryffindors piled into their dorms.

Hope you liked it… Please Review!!

-roseangel-


End file.
